From Me To You
by 1lastdanceluv
Summary: Winnie didn't like birthdays. They only served to remind one just how old they really were. And she knew she wouldn't be safe on her birthday. Especially if a certain Italian found out...


**Title: **From Me to You / **Fandom:** _Flashpoint_

**Genre/Type**: Friendship/General Fluff / **Characters/Pairings:** Spike/Winnie

**Series: **None / **Rating: **K / **Warnings/Spoilers**: None / **Setting:** Before Season 5 /

**Written For:** Prompt **Snow Globe **/ ** A/N**: I don't own _Flashpoint_ or any of the pairings etc. And yes, I know that this is my, what third Spinnie fic in the last month or so. Just think of it as me getting it out of my system for a while!

Winnie didn't like birthdays. They only served to remind one just how old they really were. So far she'd managed to survive her birthdays at the SRU, with minimum damage. Only Greg knew when her birthday was and thankfully he kept the celebrations quiet, giving her a small card or present every year. If any of the team found out, Winnie knew she wouldn't make it out in one piece… especially if one certain Italian found out. It was the day the before her birthday and the team were already there, laughing and talking, thankfully (and blissfully) ignorant of the upcoming day's events. Winnie smiled and sat down at her station.

"Morning Winnie," Greg said stopping at her desk.

"Morning boss."

"Big day tomorrow huh?" Winnie glanced behind her and put her finger to her lips.

"Don't know what you mean." She replied. Greg smiled again and turned around, gathering the team as he went, all except Spike who stayed behind and walked over to Winnie.

"Hey." He said stopping at her desk.

"Hey yourself."

"Today's Monday right?" Winnie looked up at Spike and frowned.

"Yeah?"

"The 17th isn't it?"

"Spike, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Why," Spike asked, raising his eyebrow, "Something I should know about?"

"No, no, of course not. Just another-"

"Tuesday, yeah." Spike finished. "See you later Winnie." Winnie smiled as Spike walked away. He was up to something, Winnie knew it. Spike was always up to something. The rest of the day went by quickly, not one mention of the dreaded 'B' word. The team started to leave at the end of the day. Greg stopped by Winnie's desk on the way out.

"Staying late, Winnie?"

"Yup," She answered, "Got some catching up to do." Greg nodded and withdrew a small pink envelope.

"I can't begin to tell you the kind of look Ed gave me when he saw this." Winnie smiled as the Sarge gently pushed the envelope across her desk. "Happy birthday Winnie." He said softly.

Winnie smiled as she took the envelope.

"See you tomorrow, boss," Spike said as he passed, smiling at Winnie. Winnie pushed the envelope under her computer pad.

"Bye Spike." Greg said. He watched until Spike had gone. Winnie looked down at her envelope, catching Greg winking in Spike's direction out of the corner of her eye. She raised her eyes. "I've got some papers in the conference room for you to look at. Can you do that now?"

"Sure," Winnie said nodding, "Night boss." Greg smiled and walked after Spike. Winnie looked after them and shrugged. Putting down her birthday card, to read later in the safety of her apartment, Winnie walked to the conference room. She frowned as she looked around at the table. Empty. No papers in sight. Frowning and turning to walk back to her desk, Winnie spotted a piece of white sticking out from a chair. She pushed the chair out to reveal a stack of papers. She picked them up and pushed the chair back. _What a strange place for papers. _The thumbed through them as she walked back. She glanced up and stopped in her tracks. On her counter was a small, white bag. Walking over, Winnie placed the papers down and looked over to where the team had gone. But nobody was there. She reached inside the bag and withdrew a small snow globe. The globe sat on a wooden base and the Colosseum in the center, surrounded by Rome in all its glory. Winnie took a deep breath as she held the globe up to the light. Shaking it slightly, delicate drops of snow began to fall and the lights illuminated the globe, making Italy seemingly come to life. Winnie smiled as she turned. Her shoulder hit the bag, sending it tumbling to the floor. A small, white card spilled out of the bad. She bent down and picked it up. One side was blank and turning it over, Winnie saw small, black cursive writing on the other. 'Happy birthday, Winnie. From me to you.' It read and Winnie smiled as she looked back at the little piece of Italy in her hands. Maybe birthdays were ok after all.


End file.
